


Too much to drink

by silentlyshippingit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Big Brother Diego Hargreeves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Flustered Five, M/M, Omorashi, Other, embarrassed number five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlyshippingit/pseuds/silentlyshippingit
Summary: After Luther carries Number Five back to Diego’s to sleep off being drunk he has a little accident in Diego’s bed...
Kudos: 58





	Too much to drink

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m writing this super sleepy but wanna get the idea out, will edit as needed.)

Luther and Diego watch Five stir in his sleep. 

“What a peaceful little asshole” Diego says as they get back to discussing the masked hitmen who broke into the mansion. 

****************

Five is feeling so cozy and warm. Too warm. He rolls over and then it hits him. The warm Is already starting to fade and he slowly moves his leg to see if he really did it and... of course he did. In Diego’s bed. He can here him and Luther droning on trying to figure out things he already knows. He’d call them idiots if he didn’t feel like the biggest one right now... 

Diego notices Five moving. “Ah finally decide to join us little brother?” 

Can he just fake sleep? 

Diego walks over rips off the blanket. Nope. And now they both can clearly see the giant wet patch on the bed and on his shorts. Five shoots up red as a tomato. “Listen. It was a lot to drink and my 13 yr old body couldn’t handle it like-“ he’s cut off by his brothers’ laughter. 

One angry tear streams down his cheek as he hops up and storms off the the bathroom. 

“Oh boy. You strip the sheets I’ll go do damage control.” Diego orders to Luther.

“Whoa, why am I stripping your pissy sheets?” He argues back

“Gee, I don’t know it was your idea to put the drunk child in MY bed. Besides would you really rather go de-escalate?”

Luther nods and replies uncomfortably “Yeah I’ll do the uh sheets”

“Hey Five open up.” He’s ignored. “Listen. We’ve all gotten drunk before. I remember my first beer.” 

Five opens the door angry and red still. “I have gotten drunk 100 times. I’m way older than you and have been drunk more times than you. I’m just not used to this scrawny body and tiny bladder” he puffs out another tear rolling down as he angrily and hastily wipes it away. 

“I get it. Not really. But I believe you.” He puts his hand on his shoulder and glances at Fives wet shorts and chuckles “I wet the bed plenty. Even past 13. And I always had Grace to help clean up the mess so dad and none of you assholes would find out. You’re lucky it was my mattress protected bed, and not Luther’s. He may not be as nice about it as I am. Shower. I will wash the sheets. And we will all move past this and not mention it ever again.”

Five nods and hugs Diego so tight and so fast he doesn’t even know it happened by the time it registers. “If either of you ever mentions this to anyone, I will kill you so fast you won’t see it coming.” He closes the door and start the shower. 

Diego smiles and walks away to start the laundry.


End file.
